What's going on!
by KirbyGamzeeGirl
Summary: These three friends are sucked into the Maximum Ride novels with no way to get out. Rebecca, Kat, and Katherine are now pulled into this world with no idea how to get out. Their allias' were somehow planned out, but not really. But things always take a turn for the worse. How will the three friends get out of this and what will happen to the flock?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Rebecca

I was in my room reading; you guessed it, Maximum Ride: Angel Experiment, for, like, the third time and daydreaming about my OC flock. Then I saw that I wasn't in my own room but in a motel and had gray and black wings on my friggen back!

"Holy frick-a-moley. My friends won't believe this." I said as I extended my wings which were 16 friggen feet across.

As I was staring at my back I noticed that I was wearing a Kirby t-shirt and boot cut jeans and combat boots.

"Dang I look good!" I said.

Then someone knocked on my door asking

"Ms. Charline? Two men in suits are asking about you and want you in the lobby."

"Okay, I'll be there in 30 minutes!" I yelled at him.

Then I realized he called me Charline.

"Why am I a character I created?!" I whispered to myself.

Then I packed what was in my room just in case I needed to make a very quick getaway. Thinking like Max. Awesome! Once I got downstairs I saw that the bell boy was gone and the hot men were sneering at me and… Wait.

_Hot _men. Crap, Erasers. They grabbed my arms and stuck a needle into my arm and I passed out.

"She wasn't made here!"

"Where did it come from then?!"

"I don't know!"

My head was hurting.

"What's happening?" I moaned softly.

"It's awake. We'll talk about this later, Jeb."

"Hello, can you open your eyes for me?"

I opened my eyes and saw a pure white room and two men in white lab coats

"Where am I?" I asked slowly.

"The School, now can you move your limbs?"

I moved my arms and legs while thinking that I am in a truly demented world.

"Okay, it's fully functional. Now we can begin the operation."

Operation?! Now I was scared. "Will there be anesthesia?" I asked anxiously.

"No, I hope your hearing will be fine, after this."

I whimpered. It was painful. After it was done I was tossed into a cage with my bag by an empty one. I felt alone until a few hours in a pack of Erasers and two Whitecoats. I heard some crying coming from the small sack one non-fully morphed Eraser and when its contents was dropped into the cage beside mine and I saw it was a little blonde girl.

"Hi, I'm Angel. Who are you?" she asked after they left.

"Ch-Charline. I have never been here in my whole life." I said shuttering.

"Well, I was here for a while."

"How'd you get out?"

"Jeb broke us out; I assume you've heard his voice?"

"How did you know that?!" I asked surprised.

"I read your mind. You have three very good friends too? A family with a brother? You're in middle school?" she asked.

"Hey, no need to ask all those questions!" I said blushing reminding myself to later put up mental walls.

"Where did you come from? Virginia to Colorado in a minute? Interesting..." Angel said.

"Why are you going into my head?!" I asked putting up my mental defenses.

"Just to get to know you. You're 13 years old? Wow, you're almost as old as Max!" Angel said surprised.

I groaned. What next? Unicorns flying around? Seriously!

_Hey! Anyone there?!_

_Who's this? _ I asked mentally.

_Kat, Rebecca is that you?_

_Yeah! I'm now Charline okay?_

_Then I'm Yuu! YAY!_

_This isn't fun! I'm in the school!_

_I'm in the flock's house with Iggy and the Gasman._

_Yeah, you get the awesome end of the deal while I just had surgery on my head with no anesthesia! It hurt! Shut up and leave me alone for a while and tell Iggy and Gazzy I said Hi!_

_Dot. Dotty. Dot._

_Shut up. I am shutting you out._

"You're quiet. Why can't I read your mind?" Angel asked me.

"Oh I am telepathic and I put up mental walls." I said it as if it was that simple.

"Okay. I just hope everyone's okay." Angel said softly.

"It'll be okay. Iggy and Gazzy are building a bomb; Max, Fang, and Nudge are on their way to get you. My friend Yuu is with Iggy and Gazzy right now. That's how I know."

"Wow, you're Nudge on a bad day." Angel said amazed.

"Well, I certainly had a horrid day. Head surgery and being dumped out of that into a cage that's way too small." I said while thinking: _And on top of all that being dumped from my comfortable bedroom into some other world._ I still had my mental wall up so angel didn't hear that last part.

"That sucks. I wonder how we never heard about you and your friend any time earlier."

"Bite me." I murmured.

**New story! Yay! I love it! Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo, how's everyone? New chapter of this and we'll see how you all react…**

Chapter II

Kat

_Hello? Reb-Charline? You there?_

_WHAT?! I WAS SLEEPING!_

_Morning grump face, it was so fun dropping a bomb on Erasers! I loooved it!_

_I'M IN PAIN!_

_Oh can it Rebecca. How's your head?_

_In pain, hopefully it stops throbbing soon._

_Throbbing? Kathrine would be horrified._

_Kathrine is here!_

_AKKKKKK! _Rebecca and I thought at the same time.

_When did you get here?! _ Rebecca asked surprised.

_Yesterday. I've been listening the whole time. HILARIUS!_

_Yeah… It's really hilarious when your BEST FRIENDS head is throbbing!_ Rebecca growled (Can you growl mentally?).

_Ow. Your life in this world sucks._

_You don't think Kathrine?!_

_Sorry!_

_I'm gonna talk to Angel. Where are you Kathrine?_

_With Max. I dropped in with Kat._

_Is Rheagan gonna pop up? _I asked.

_Probably not. She hasn't read Max Ride._

_Okay then. Bye talk to you guys later._

_Bye._

_Bye-o!_

I looked around at Gazzy and Iggy and saw that they were out cold. At least Rebecca could cook little things. Along with my wings came an outrageous appetite. I hope Rebecca and Kathrine are alright. Rebecca trapped in the School was probably her worst nightmares alive.

"Hey, Yuu? What are we gonna do for breakfast? 'Cause I'm hungry." The Gasman told me.

"Okay, let's go to town." It was gonna be a long day.

**Like it? Love it? Gotta have more? Then Review people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like the last chapter? Well here's another one!**

Chapter III

Kathrine

I was looking at Nudge because she was talking NON-STOP.

"Please, Nudge, Shut up." Max said politely.

Max spotted Ella down below and I said nothing to stop her or encourage her in anyway and Fang just glared at me for no reason!

"What?! I didn't say anything!" I complained.

"You could've told her to stay!" Fang growled at me.

"SHUT THE FRICK UP!" I yelled at him in a very high pitched voice.

"Well then. How are your friends Mary?" Nudge asked me.

"My friend Charline is in panic mode and in pain and annoyed at the Whitecoats. Yuu is with Gazzy and Iggy getting breakfast. She says it sucks."

"Ow. Is Charline with Angel? Is Yuu annoying Iggy or Gazzy? Do you think Angel is okay?...Mary?"

"Yes Nudge?" I said with a major headache.

"Do you think Max is okay?"

"I think." I said and brushed my arm against her hand.

We landed at Lake Mead in time for a huge storm to hit. Nudge clung to me as if I was her only support.

"Shhhh, it'll all be okay." I said as I stroked her hair and hugged her.

"Sorry to break up the little comfort party, but whose hungry?" Fang said as he pulled out some cans from the old skiing hut.

Nudge and I looked at one another and said "Yeah we're starving!"

"Good because with Max not here we can split this stuff throughout however long we are gonna be here." Fang said as he popped a can of ravioli open and ate it.

"What now? We gonna stay here for a long time or move closer to the school?" I asked knowing the answer would be no.

"We stay. Max told us to stay here, we stay here." Fang said stubbornly.

It's gonna be a very long two or three days, I thought.

**Please review! Please! I'll give you more once I've typed more up! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Really want more? Read on!**

Chapter IV

Rebecca

"Hey, Angel?" How long has it been since they last took you?" I asked.

"Two days or longer? I dunno." Angel said looking at me sadly.

The Whitecoats had finally taken off the bandages over my ears and I had found that I could hear clear across the world, but then got the worst headache ever and had to put the headphones that were in my bag on to deafen the sound.

_Hey, what up?_ Kathrine asked

_Bad headache, just gotta love the Whitecoats. I am very tired. _I complained to her and possibly Kat.

_That sucks. Kathrine and I are together again and just waiting for Max to get back from Ella's. _Kat told me.

_Hey, I am suffering here with no food and am very mad. _I complained.

_Well we are just getting some food now! Yay!_

_Yeah and it seems the Erasers are showing up to clobber us._

_Bathroom! _Kathrine and Kat said at the same time.

_I just got out the window._ Kat told me.

_Zip zapppedy doo. _Kathrine told me.

_I feel so happy you guys are okay._ I told them.

_I'm not off yet- crap they got me!_ Kathrine growled.

_I feel so happy your gonna join the party of pain, you giving a fight?_ I asked.

_Yep. Ow! Going black, see you on the other side. _She told me.

_Ditto._ I told her.

"Hey, Angel. When do you think we'll see Max and the others?" I asked.

"I have no idea." She said sadly.

"It'll be okay. My friends and your flock will probably get us out soon." I said to reassure her. Personally, I was kinda going insane from this crap.

"I hope." She said a little more hopeful.

Then a pack of Erasers came in holding everyone except for Kathryn, Iggy, and Gazzy. I saw Kathrine in panic mode because she absolutely _hates_ hospitals and illness. As long as I told her what I had was not infectious she was a happy camper. Fang and Nudge had almost the same look as Kathrine.

_Hey, what's your cover?_ I asked mentally.

_Mary. What up Charline?_ Kathrine asked proudly.

_Okay. We get it now. _I told her.

The Erasers dropped them into cages and left after locking them. Max woke up only a little after that.

"Hey Angel, you okay?" Max asked her.

"Yeah, Charline is really helpful. She can talk a lot like Nudge and she can hear across the whole world and she has a telepathic link with her friends." Angel said, she could go on all day.

"Mary? How's it going?" I asked Katie.

"Friggen crazy!" was all she said.

"Well then." I said just as the door to the room opened reviling Jeb.

"Hi Max. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."I really didn't pay attention to what everyone was saying at that point because I knew what was going on and I was just tired so I slept.

Then when all the other crap happened I was looking out for Iggy, Gazzy, Kathryn, and the hawks to come around.

"What are you-"Kathrine was asking before I slapped my hand over her mouth and whispered into her ear "Put up mental walls?"

"I already did that." She snickered.

I was surprised. But we had just spotted the flock of hawks when an Eraser attacked both of us. We easily took him down and after a little skirmish we took off and hugged Kat.

"Hey, Yuu, How've you been?" I asked.

"Fine, I had a lot of fun blowing stuff up earlier this week."

"Yeah, just great. I was tortured and you got to blow some friggen Erasers up. I hate you." I half teased and half growled.

_Hey, when are we gonna get out of here?_ Kat asked Kathrine and me.

_Probably the very end of the book or maybe the end of the series. I hope not though. It would be the worst thing that happened to us._ I said.

_We will hopefully be able to get out of here before the beginning of School's Out- Forever._ Kathrine sobbed mentally.

_Maybe our parents won't notice we're gone. The time may have stopped._ Kat said in a hopeful tone.

Then we were flying to New York.

**Okay, I need to type more of this up. I have school work that I also have. So I may just end up updating on Saturday. Sorry but that's how life rolls.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Kat

We flew along with the flock. They were heading for New York, but didn't know it quite yet. I saw Max have her brain explosion or something. We were forced to land and I knew Rebecca was glad for it. She looked like she was in a lot of pain from her hearing all the sound around us.

I felt really bad for her. I landed shortly after Fang and I decided to stay out of this one.

"Yuu, can you please go get some water with one of your friends or Angel?" Fang asked me as I started to make some spots for the rest of the flock to sleep on.

"Okay Fang. Charline, Angel? Can you guys come with me?" I asked brushing my already dirty jeans off.

"Okay, I wanna get away from the talking." Rebecca said as she stood up and walked away from Nudge.

"Okay! I'll go with you guys!" Angel said happily and jumped onto Rebecca's back.

She winced but carried her. They had really grown to like each other in the School. It sometimes may not be a bad place sometimes. We walked on and found a stream and carried some of the water back in a bucket Iggy had carried. He and Gazzy were so mysterious at times.

"Yuu, where are you from?" Angel asked me.

"I don't really remember. I think somewhere in Maryland or Virginia." I said as I scooped up some water.

"Oh, what about you Charline, Virginia too?" Angel asked angelically.

"Umm, yeah. We grew up together and we've been best friends ever since." I said tensely.

She nodded and gave Rebecca a weird look. I looked at her and worried.

_Do you think she knows Reba? _I asked her mentally.

_I don't know. She read my mind when we first met but I don't think she got too far into it. She does know that I'm 13. We lived in Virginia and came here in just a couple of seconds. I hope she doesn't try to intrude again… _She worries mentally.

I smile at her and we bring the bucket back into camp. I turned around to find Iggy with a match. I almost grabbed it from him and lit it myself, but I knew that he was good with this type of thing. I saw Rebecca lay down on her side and tense up as something intrudes her mind. It worried me how much she was trying to not let it all get to her, she just needed to try and talk more.

But she was like Max in a way, stubborn and a born leader. I smiled and sat down beside Gazzy. He looked at me and smiled. He curled up and put his head on my lap. He was a really good kid; I put my hand on his head.

"You need some sleep kiddo; Max won't want you up too late." I said and put a blanket over his body.

He nodded and fell asleep. I put his bag underneath his head and he curled up to it. I smiled and stood up to find Kathrine and Rebecca beckoning me across the clearing. I make my way through the flocks sleeping forms and get there. I smile and give them both hugs.

We walked into the woods and held our own secret meeting.

"We need to leave before we get out of hand and tell them who we really are. We need to find a portal or something, just a way home." Rebecca said and crossed her arms.

"I don't know, we have to have been sent here for a reason. What if they don't want to bother us with stuff like that?" I asked hopeful.

"We can't trust them, they'll find out sooner or later. I just don't want us to be stuck here much longer." Rebecca said as worry clouded her face.

I sighed and tried to think of a way to stay and them not finding out. But there wasn't any way possible, the truth is, there was no possible way for that to happen. I sat down on the grond and put my head in my hands.

"Kat, there's no way. I just want to go home now." Kathrine said and started crying.

"Kathrine, Rebecca, we can't hide forever, James Patterson's book will change if we do anything to change it. We need to go home I know. But what if there was a way for us to stay out of the way and try to help them?" I asked and looked up at them hopeful.

Rebecca's face contorted in pain and she knelt on the ground trying to breathe. Crap, she has asthma I forgot! I ran over to her side and tried to do a Heimlich maneuver on her. But she kept on choking. Everyone in the flock came running into the clearing to see me and Kathrine kneeling by Rebecca as she had her first asthma attack in six years. I looked up panicked.

"Anybody know mouth to mouth?" I asked hurriedly.

Iggy raised his hand. I got up and grabbed his hand and made him kneel by her. He found her nose and her mouth and began to blow into her lungs. I stood up and hugged Kathrine tightly as he did it. I looked down to see Rebecca's face color turning normal and she opened her eyes. She coughed and tried to sit up, but Iggy kept her down.

"Stoop moving, what caused your throat to start closing up like that?" He asked and looked right into her eyes.

She looked scared for a moment.

_Now or never? _She asked mentally.

"Wait, I heard your conversation earlier, who are you three really?" Max asked and put her hands on her hips.

We all looked at her. I started twiddling my thumbs and put my hands behind my back. She looked right at me. Why did it have to little old me?

"Umm, you wouldn't really believe us if we tried to tell you." I said and tried to keep myself from breaking into our whole story.

"Try me." She growled.

"Umm-"

"We came here by accident. We weren't even supposed to be here in the first place. We came from a different world. Like Kat said, you wouldn't believe us if we did tell you. But, we actually came from a world where all this isn't possible. Max, I know that you may think we're crazy, but try and believe in the possibilities." Rebecca said from the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Kathrine

I stared at Rebecca as she lay on the ground staring at Max with a sad expression.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell us that? It would've cleared so much for us! Why?" Max yelled at the three of us.

I flinched while Rebecca gave her a sad look. Kat just stood there staring at Rebecca.

_Why the fnicking gods did you tell her that?! Are you crazy?! _I yelled mentally at Rebecca.

_It was the only way. If I told her a lie, she would've probably tried to chop my head off! And don't fnick, that's just cheep and plagiarized. Just please, we had no other choice. If we want to get out of here we need them to know the truth. _Rebecca pleaded.

I sighed and leaned against a tree. Max looked at me and glared.

"What? First of all I hate glares; second of all I don't like to be called Mary. My real name is Kathrine, now if I can properly introduce myself, I have always liked to read and you guys are-"I started to say but Kat cut me off with a cry of fear as an eraser pulled her back against a tree.

"Kat! EEEEEPPP!" Rebecca cried as she was pulled into a choke hold by another eraser.

I cried out and everything stopped. The time stopped and I hit an Eraser in the neck and pried his hand off of Rebecca and then I kicked the other Erasers legs out from underneath him and pulled Kat away from the Eraser. I thought about it then time started up again. Rebecca was sitting on the ground coughing up a storm. Both Erasers were scared out of their minds so they ran away from us.

"I think I got a new power…" I trailed off.

Max smirked and grabbed my arm.

"Nice job kid. I hope you guys can help us better now that you can tell us the truth." She said and rubbed my hair so that it stuck up in all directions.

"Th-thanks Max, I hope that you guys trust us more. Sorry we didn't tell you the truth. I mean, you are nice and all but we can't risk you guys knowing about…" I mumbled.

Max nodded and dragged us back to camp. I took a place next to Rebecca, who was now sound asleep. I fell asleep shortly after her.

* * *

**I know, I haven't updated this in a LONG time. But I think you guys are gonna like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Rebecca

I woke up to a light snoring filling my ear and groaned as I turned onto my side. I heard a crack and snapped up into a sitting position. I gazed across the clearing at Max. She was walking around waking the flock up. I smiled and got up.

"Hi Max, where are we headed today?" I asked as I stretched out.

"New York, we're headed there and we will probably get there by tonight." She said as my stomach grumbled loudly.

Max smiled and held out a piece of bread to me. I took it generously and ate it. I smiled at her as I rubbed the crumbs off my face.

"Good idea, you guys can look for clues while Kat, Katherine, and I go and find some place to stay." I said and kick some life back into the fire.

I mean, we don't want everyone freezing their asses off. I smiled and nudged Kat's side. She groaned and slapped my foot.

"Hey, what was that for? I was just getting your lazy ass up." I said and pulled her off of the ground.

She groaned again and threw a feeble punch at my head. I caught her fist and slapped her awake. Her eyes opened and I saw angry brown eyes that were very mad. I smiled and rolled backwards so her next punch ripped through the air, missing me. I smiled at her and ran across the clearing.

Suddenly the world was dark and I was behind her as she looked confused around the clearing. What had just happened? She turned and gave a shocked cry when she saw me standing there.

"What just happened?" Angel asked groggily as she sat up.

I looked at her and shrugged. Max was staring at the spot that I had disappeared and now where I was standing.

"Rebecca, you just shimmered over there and disappeared. You reappeared right there." She said still shocked.

Everyone was now staring at me and their mouth open in shock. I stared at the other end of the clearing and ran at it. Suddenly the world went dark and I had no idea where I was.

* * *

I felt cold metal against my arm and opened my eyes. I looked at it and saw that I was on a strange ship?

I got up and ran to the other side of the room and I portaled to the clearing. But before I disappeared, I saw a boy that was around a year younger than me run by the room. He had an arrow on his forehead and was bald. I froze just for a second as he stared at me. Then, I was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself in my bed room. I gasped when I saw a boy around my age holding a knife, sitting on my bed. My real body was lying there, defenseless.

"Get away from me creep! I don't want you there at all!" I yelled.

His head turned towards me and he got up suddenly. His knife gleaming in the moonlight. I stepped back.

"What are you doing here? You should go before I kill- You should be in your body." He said after a good look at me.

"Yeah, and you should get your ass out of my bed room before I try to kill you." I growled and took the hot poker from my fireplace.

He smiled and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me towards him and held the knife to my throat. I swallowed hard and he grinned.

"No dimension traveler should be able to leave their bodies. My father and I should know, you are no exception. I have to kill you now before you get any further into development. I'm so sorry." He said as he pressed it closer to my throat.

I cried out and evidently portaled back into the clearing.

* * *

I gasped and clutched my throat. I felt a little blood seep in between my fingers and cried out. Kat ran over, pulled a piece of cloth from her bag and put it under my hand.

"What the hell happened to you and where did you go?" She asked as she motioned for Max to bring Iggy over.

I curled up and let loose a strangled sob. Kat put her arms around me and rocked slowly back and forth.

"A boy was in my room. He says it's time for me to die. I don't know what to do." I sobbed as Iggy felt the cut over my throat.

One thing that I know for sure, is that that boy won't stop until he had my body in his hands. And my blood all over.

* * *

**DRAMATIC ENDING! **

**OMG! I am sooo sorry for not updating. I just had school work and all that crap and I was stuck with the most annoying writers block EVER! I hhate it and I really need to finish at least some stories and get them out of my way for now. Jeez, I think that I need a break and all that. This four day weekend is the perfect time to get something done and out of the way for now. But if you guys have any suggestions for a new story AFTER at least three of my stories are done! Okay, now,**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
